


Don't You Forget About Me

by dmux86



Series: One Wrong Kiss... More Then One Path Forward [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Gen, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Minor Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, jughead jones needs a new beanie cause the betty-beanie is tainted, post 4x17, post 4x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmux86/pseuds/dmux86
Summary: Yet another idea about how this might all shake out, based on where we stand after 4x18 and the idea of this all blowing up very publicly... saw the idea of it being at prom on Tumblr but thinking about it more graduation might work even better.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: One Wrong Kiss... More Then One Path Forward [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Don't You Forget About Me

It was finally over.

The Riverdale High School Class of 2015, possibly the single most traumatized but also most accomplished classes of any high school ever, was graduating and ready to move on with their lives, literally every single one of them planning to leave town by no later than Labor Day

Wearing their blue robes they sat in the gym, the A/C keeping things reasonably cool compared to the warm late spring day outside, sitting through a few speeches including Betty Cooper's own valedictorian address. Her boyfriend Jughead had of course clapped and shouted the loudest when she was done, as proud and supportive as had been since she's spoken at the Jubilee two and half years before. She still felt the slightest pang of guilt for not confessing to him about her brief... straying... with Archie a month before but it was in the past and though things were occasionally a bit awkward with her redheaded neighbor nobody seemed to notice.

They had all walked across the stage, shaking hands with the district superintendent after Mr Honey had gotten caught up in the same video tape scandal that had resulted in Charles, her own half brother who apparently was involved with Chic... but now it was all over. No more murders, no more tapes, no mysteries until they got to New Haven and started the next chapter of their lives together.

After all the students had walked and tossed their hats into the air, moving around to find them and then sit back down with their friends... Jughead putting his right arm around her with Veronica beside him leaning into Archie on her left and Cheryl and Toni to Betty's right... they cued up the farewell video.

It was as sappy as to be expected, with the classic Simple Minds song from the Breakfast Club playing as they paid tribute to Midge, Dilton, and Jason but then focused on other happier memories. There was at least one picture at Pop's for seemingly every friend group, videos from sleepovers and football games, pictures of them as little kids including a few that Betty herself had sent it of the old Three Musketeers. The old friends laughed and cheered for the lovely memories as they started playing clips from Josie's shows, then the two musicals.

And then there was an oddly grainy video that it took Betty a moment to understand. It was her and Archie, singing in his garage, the moment she regretted most in the past year if not her entire life.

Her mind raced... wanting to stop the video, wanting to pull Jughead and Veronica away, wanting to will herself back in time to prevent this from ever happening, wanting to wake up from a bad dream and start this day all over again... and her body froze as she realized what this was.

By the time she blinked and was able to start reacting the blonde and the redhead on screen were kissing and the entire crowd had gone deathly silent other than the music playing through the speakers blaring out **_Will you call my name?_ **and she felt Jughead stiffen and then pull away faster than she could react. The silence ended as the gossip began and she stood to go after her beloved Juggie.

But he didn't get far, hauling Archie of his seat and shoving him to the ground, half shouting something close to "Some fucking friend you are" and half just snarling at the more athletic but stunned young man while Ronnie, tears already in her eyes, prevented Betty from moving forward, dark eyes fixed on her best friends big green ones as she ask "What... what is that B? Tell me it's a joke... a silly prank... "

Betty could only look away guiltily before getting slapped and stumbling away from the Lodge heiress who's sadness was rapidly shifting into rage. Though she knew she deserved her best friend's anger, not to mention the looks of shock and anger and confusion... clearly able to hear Toni asking if Cheryl knew about it and Fangs and Kevin arguing about endgames and lying and even the final **_La La La La_** of the music... she refocused on Jughead's fleeing body and sprinted after him as fast as she could, ignoring the sad looks from FP, confusion from Mary, the sheer anger on Hiram's face, and every other reaction to Riverdale's core four imploding before their very eyes.

The tall young gang leader ran as best as the blue robes would allow him right past the food from Pop's that was waiting outside of the gym (as if she needed any more evidence of how poorly he was taking it) and seemed to briefly debate where to go as he reached a crossroad in the hall... out the back, out front to the cars, or to hide somewhere in the school... and that gave her the chance to catch him up and cling to his arm.

"Please just... please Juggie let me explain" the blonde begged, tears running down her face to match the ones on his as pulled away, the whole scene giving her a horrible sense of déjà vu back to Homecoming Night of Sophomore year, but this time she was clearly at fault but she wouldn't let him go so easily either.

"What do you have to explain? It happened and you lied about it, there's nothing else I need to know" he said, volume raised but not quit shouting as he pulled away.

"No... I mean yes... it did. I was confused and we had a fight and I made a mistake and I'll regret it forever. But I chose you Jughead" Betty pleaded, wanting him to understand

Her words seemed to get through to him as he stopped trying to shove her away but he still looked broken as he shook his head, taking in a shuddering breath before saying "I can't... you've said the right words before... but I just... let me go Betty, before I say or do something to make this even worse, please", still not looking right at her

She slowly released her grip, nodding as she realized this wasn't something she could fix right here and now, but told him sadly "I love you Jughead. Please just... be safe... come home when you're ready to talk... I'll be waiting till you are ready"

He gave one quick nod before storming outside, shedding his gap and gown and leaving them on the sidewalk for her to pick up as Alice, FP, and JB came outside, looking varying degrees of disappointed and angry with her.

The ride home was silent and awkward and she retreated to the room she'd shared with Jughead for over a year without a word or a bit to eat, turning her phone back on and seeing a single message from V saying **We're done** and nothing from anyone else, sending Jughead a quick **Love you** before crying into the pillow and waiting for him to come home or at least call.

It was after dark before her phone buzzed with a new text, from Cheryl of all people, informing her **Your hobo has a roof over his head and needs time, leave him be till he's ready**

The next three days dragged by, constantly fighting her need to text him, never leaving the house just in case he showed up but feeling horrible every time FP's sad eyes met hers own pair or JB simply walked away when she entered a room. Mary stopped by to drop off a few things and inform them that Archie was leaving for the Naval Academy (or as Betty suspected getting the hell away from Hiram Lodge) as soon as possible to enroll during summer school, after a quick trip to Chicago, but Betty refused to say goodbye to him, the idea of him hugging her goodbye and Jughead walking around the corner at that moment sending a shiver down her spine.

Finally three days and a good ten hours later she finally got a text from Jughead, sitting bolt upright as she read the simple statement of **Pop's in twenty minutes** and rushed to get shoes on, not sparing a moment for makeup or a proper outfit instead of the sweatpants and old S-shirt she had swiped from her boyfriend. He'd seen her in worse and proof that she was miserable would likely help her case more than a perfect face and outfit. 

She found him in the back corner booth, the place nearly empty save for Pop's nephew Ricky who was home for college for the summer again, and slowly approached, noting his hair out and the beanie she had made sitting on the table instead of on his head... again eerily close to their first real fight on his birthday though this time she was just glad he still had the beanie at all after a nightmare the previous night of him giving it to some blonde witch to burn with a fireball before sleeping with her right in the middle of Elm Street.

"Juggie... " she all but whispered as she sat down across the table from her love, reaching out but unable to hold his hand as he pulled it away into his lap. 

But he did look at her, a clear improvement over the last time he'd been this close, taking a moment to look her over before asking her "How many times did you meet up with Archie alone before deciding to stay with me?"

At this point Betty knew honesty was the only path forward and quickly recounted the brief conversations at school and in the bunker, assuring him "And all we did was talk, held hands once, and he tried to sing. We didn't kiss or do... anything else... I swear"

He nods along slowly before saying softly "Archie and I talked. Over the phone to prevent any... medical bills.", the slightest hint of a smirk showing at that aside, "And he said the same.... and I believe you. And I know he's gone now too." 

His blond lover inhaled, hope starting to bubble up but she didn't hold onto it yet as she asked "So, are you ready to come home?" 

Jughead swallowed, admitting "I asked you to meet here for this so JB and my Dad would have time to get my stuff down to the basement. Dad's going to set it up so I can stay there properly and I'll come back in a few days to sleep down there", turning the hope to fear in an instant. 

"So... we're... " she said, eyes wet and blinking them away, voice cracking as she asked "Is that it?"

He looked at her and sighed "There's nothing you can say you haven't already said Betty, and I still love you more than anything. I just... I can't go back to how it was before"

Betty nodded and asked desperately "There's nothing I can say but is there anything I can do?" and was rewarded with a quick nod as he sat up straighter.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. You're going to Yale... and I'm going to Iowa" he explained, making her shift forward and ready to beg him to reconsider, knowing their foundation was far too fragile after this for long distance but he spoke before she could, a dash of Serpent King boldness mixing in to make his words stick "We'll both focus on our studies and see about getting some long overdue therapy away from Riverdale. We're not going to text or call unless it's truly an emergency and even that should go through your mom and my dad if possible. We'll minimize time spent back at the house, holidays at most, try and find internships or jobs near campus for the summers." 

She bowed her head, unable to look at him, her heart shattering as she whispered "And if I don't agree?"

"Then I run. I get on my bike and you'll probably never see me again. I love you still but... I can't trust you right now and I don't want the relationship we would end up with if we tried to force this to work right now" he explained sincerely, and she nodded, able to see how twisted and toxic it could turn after everything, but admitted "I just... I can't bare the thought of losing you completely for four years Juggie"

Jughead nods slightly "Then we won't, we can do what we both do best, we'll write instead. One letter every week, as long or as short as we need it to be. And if you want to say you have a boyfriend you can, or if you want... or need... to... explore... " he trails off, clearly not liking the idea but manages to finish "With Archie or anyone else you can do that too" 

Betty knows she has no such need, she can't and she won't risk this ever again, but understands what he means even as she meekly asks "And will you... explore... in Iowa?", looking at the table instead of his sharp blue eyes.

"No. I've never... even Toni was just an attempt to drown out my sadness in the moment and I'm past that need already. And for the record I'm crashing with Fangs, and he's not my type", smirking openly now before adding more seriously, "It's always been you Betts, since before I knew what it even was. And I don't think I could move on and trust anyone else now even if you chose Archie and told me to take a hike" 

She nods, processing everything, before he finishes by giving her the beanie. "When you gave me this you said I was the only man for you, and whether you meant to or not you made those words a lie when you kissed our oldest friend. But, if when we're both done with college, you want to say them again, then bring the hat to this booth and we'll go from there. Deal?" 

All things considered it's as good a deal as she can ask for after betraying his trust and so she nods and takes the beanie, briefly debating before putting it on her own head. It might not mean much in New Haven, where she plans to keep wearing it, but here in Riverdale it's as good as the biggest diamond ring in the world, and she can see Jughead realize that before he stands up.

"I'll see you around Betty" he murmurs, his hand just barely taking and squeezing hers before he leaves.

"See you soon Juggie" she murmurs back, going to the bathroom to wash up before walking home, taking her time so that JB and FP can finish, already deciding what to write in her first letter, since he never said they had to wait till college started to send them... 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just leaving this as a one-shot while I focus on my 6 Years Later fic but might add a another follow up chapter or two if there's interest


End file.
